Aaron's story part 1 ( Emmerdale)
by Zanarking
Summary: This is my first story about Aaron from emmerdale. I hope you all like it! ( I hope my english is good enough) This is a story about Aaron after Jackson died and how is dealing with it. I'm going to make it more intrestning in my next story (part 2)


**A story about Aaron**

(short story)

_This is my first fan fiction and I throught my first one could be about Aaron from Emmerdale. It's a great show and he and paddy are my favorite characters. _

_This story his my version of Aaron, how he tries to feel better after Jackson's death._

_Chas and Paddy's fights for Aaron._

Part 1 - " It's helps"

Aaron always been a troubled kid and he made a lot of mistakes in his life. But what happened to Jackson was a very sad accident, but even now Aaron blames himself for Jackson's death.

Many sleepless night for Aaron, he tries to forget and he tries to live with what he has done. But nightmare after nightmare reminds him over and over again.

Chas could feel something was going on with her son, but she couldn't understand what, because he refuse to talk to her about it or anyone for that matter.

Aaron woke up from having a bad nightmare and he didn't want to go back to bed. He was all sweaty and his heart was pounding very fast. He felt scared and sad at the same time.

Aaron got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a fast shower and went downstairs. He got a bit surprised when he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table, all alone and stared in to the beyond. She held a cup of tea in her hand, but she has not been drinking any of it.

She looked at Aaron with a concerned look, when he entered the room.

-Good morning.

-God morning, mum. Why're you up so early?

-It looked like she has been crying and it looked like she was going to cry again.

-I needed to talk to you.

-About what?

-You know what.

-Well I don't want to talk about it!

Aaron got angry and left the kitchen and was about to leave the house when Chas stopped him. She grabbed on to Aaron's arm.

-We need to talk about this, Aaron!

-No! We don't, mum! Get your hands of me!

Aaron left in hurry, was very angry and He drove away.

Chas stood in the door way and cried. She was no idea what to do with Aaron anymore, she knew deep down, that he was hurting and that he might never recover from this.

Aaron showed up at the gargage and he was mad as hell. He was the only one there at this time. Aaron wanted just keep on working like he always did, but he got so angry that he just wanted to lash out on something or someone.

He looked up the garage and looked around. He saw a orange knife on the bench, he walk fast a cross the room to the knift and grabbed it and put the blade close to his arm. He just stod there and didn't know what he should do. Should he do it or shouldn't he? This big rush of angry went through his whole body. He opened his blue working jacket, pulled up his t-shirt and cut himself on the stomach. He cut it deep in to the shin, so it started to bleed and Aaron closed his eyes and tried not to think about the pain. For the first time in a long time Aaron felt happier and he realized that it helped. He never throught it would, but it did. It really did.

Aaron cleaned the knift by wipe of the blood on the inside of his jacket. He put the knift back where he found it and pretended like nothing had happened. He tried to stop the bleeding and cleanded it up with a few tissues.

A hour later was Aaron working like he use to. He had a car to fix so he was laying under it and tried to fix it. Aaron looked to his left when he was laying under the car and saw someone standing next to it. He rolled out from the car on a small thing, that looked like a skatebord.

When Aaron saw who it was he rolled his eye and he didn't like what he saw. It was Paddy.

-What'a hell do you want, Paddy?

-We need to talk.

-Can people stop saying that?! I don't want to talk to anyone.

-I understand that you're angry, no one blames you.

-Then leave me alone!

-The police think it's murder, Aaron. They think you killed Jackson.

-I did!

-No, you didn't! You saved him. When are you going to understand that?

-I killed the bloke I loved, Paddy. There is no excuse for that!

-Yes there is! He wanted to die, Aaron. You made his last wise to come true.

-To what end? He's dead and I'm standing here, all fucked up and I can't barely live with it!

-I'm here for you as always, Aaron, if you want to talk. I'm not going anywhere.

-I don't need to talk to you, Paddy and I have a lot of thinks to do, so leave!

Aaron turn around so Paddy wouldn't see that Aaron was crying.

-I spoke to your mother. She is worried about you.

-Of couse you did!

-Talk to her. She sad and worried that you are doing something bad.

-I'm not going to do anything. I just trying to move on!

Paddy understood now that Aaron was crying. He wanted to do something to ease his pain. But only time can do that and only the fututer can tell if Aaron are going to be alright.

-But let me help you to move on, Aaron. Please let me and your mother help you.

-No!

-Well if you don't want to talk now or tomorrow or two years from now, but I will be there when you're ready. I promise.

Aaron turned around and looked at Paddy and didn't respond to what he just said. Paddy saw Aaron eyes were full of tears and it really breaks his heart to see him like this.

Paddy put down a bag on the floor.

-I brought you food for the whole day. It's also from your mother.

Aaron didn't say anything, he just got back under the car and kept on working on the car.

-You're like a son to me, Arron. Don't ever forget that.

Aaron was laying under the car and he didn't work, he just listen to what Paddy just said. Aaron knew that Paddy would be there no matter what, but he couldn't tell him about the cutting or that he just wished that he could died instead of Jackson.

Paddy turned around and was about to leave.

-I know...

Paddy stop and smiled and then kept on walking. He were glad that he got some respond from Aaron. It was not much, but there where at least something.

Aaron kept on working in the garage and then once again he saw someone standing next to the car. He was about to get up from the car again.

I don't want to talk to you, mum, so just leave me al...

Aaron stoped talking when he realize that it wasn't his mother.

-Hi, Aaron.

-Adam... What're you doing here?

-Do I need an excuse to see you now?

Aaron gave Adam a look that said that he didn't have to have an excuse to see him.

-I came to here to talk to you.

-My god! Will this ever end?!

-Why're you getting all angry for?

-My mother tried to talk to me this morning, then Paddy showed up here and did the same thing and now you, man. When are you guy going to get that I'm fine and I can handel this on my own!

-No! 'cause I know you, Aaron. You can't handel something like this on your own! The Aaron I know you would fall apart by now and lash out on something!

-Stop talking rubbish, Adam!

-I'm not! You most have done something, because you're too calm!

-Piss off, Adam! I really don't need this right now!

-Fine, I leave! But remember I'm right about this.

Adam left in a hurry and was angry and so was Aaron. Aaron looked at the bench, there were a lot of thinks on that table. He walk up to the bench and threw all of it down on the floor. He just stood there and saw what he just have done and he looked at his hand. It was bleeding. Aaron had cut himself on something. He didn't know what, but he didn't care either. Instead of stopping the bleeding, Aaron pressed his fingers on the wound, so it would bleed more and so he could feel that pain again, the pain that he felt before. That felt so good and made everything alright for a moment.

It was bleeding a lot and it dripped on the floor. Aaron looked at the watch on the wall. It was almost 8 o'clock now. His boss and other employess would soon be here. He clean everything up and he got finished only a few minutes before his boss showed up.

-Aaron, you're early for once.

-Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I started early.

-Have you fixed the black car?

-Yeah, I'm almost done.

-Really? Wow, that's very good. Well I will call the owner and tell him that he can pick up the car in a couple of hours.

-Okay.

Aaron fixed the last thinks that needed to be done and he was hoping for a break or something. He felt exhausted. He looked at the bag that Paddy left on the floor. Aaron was about to open the bag, but then his boss called for him.

-Aaron!

-Yeah!

-Come over here.

Aarons boss stood outside of the garage and had got a new delivery and he needed Aaron to help him to carry in the boxes inside.

Aaron grabbed a box and when he lifted it up he could feel that the box's edge was laying on his wound. He felt an enormas pain and he almost tropped the box.

-Aaron, are you alright?

-I'm fine.

Aaron tried to not show that he was in pain and he just walked inside with the box. When he put it down on the floor he saw he had blood on his t-shirt and jacket.

-Shit...

Aaron left the garage in a hurry.

-Aaron! where are you going?!

-I be right back!

-Damn, that kid. When are he ever going to grow up?

Aaron ran to his house and ran up stairs to his room. His mother were at home, but he just ran pass her.

-Aaron! What are you doing?!

-I need to fix something!

Aaron ran to his room and took of his T-shirt and jacket and cleaned up the wound again. He put a new T-shirt on and a old jacket, that he could use in the garage. Aaron walked fast to the bathroom and looked for a patch or something that can keep the blood for going through his clothes. He found on that was pretty big and he put that on. Then he threw his bloody clothes inside of his closet, so his mother wouldn't find it.

He ran downstairs again.

-Son, stop! Why're you home so early?

Chas stood infront of the door, so Aaron couldn't get out.

-Mum, I need to get back and I told him I would be back in a sec, so move!

-Tell me!

-What's wrong with you?! So I can't come home without you think I have done something?!

-We both know the answer on that question, don't we?!

Aaron felt his anger was back again.

-Move, mum! Before I push you!

Before Chas could respond to that, the door behind her, opened. Chas turned around and Aaron looked in the same direction as her.

-Not you agian!

-Son, stop being so rude!

-What's going on here?

-Nothing, Paddy. We were just talking.

Chas gave Paddy this fake smile. She only does that smiles when something is wrong, but she doesn't want anyone to know.

-I could hear you to shouthing before I even got to frontdoor.

Aaron left in a hurry.

-Aaron!

-Leave me alone!

Chas looked worried as always.

-Something is wrong.

-I know, I sanses it too.

-What're we going to do, Paddy?

-Give him time and then try to talk to him agian. It's only been a few weeks since Jacksson died. He need more time to recover, thats all.

Aaron was back at the garage. His boss saw him and he wasn't so happy.

-Where did you go, if I may asking?

-Home. I hurt my hand.

-Aaron showed his hand.

So why didn't you put something on, to cover it up?

I didn't have anything at home.

That's a deep cut you should got to the hospital and get that check up, so you don't get any infections.

No, it's alright.

- I would have gave you something to cover up that wound, but I don't have any left either. Put some gloves on. Okay?

-Okay. Fine.

Aaron kept on working for another hour then his boss saw that Aaron looked exhausted. But Aaron wanted to continue working.

-Is it your bag?

-Yeah it's mine.

-What's in it?

-Food. I got it from Paddy.

-He's really a good man. You should be glad to have someone like him, Aaron.

Aaron knew of course that Paddy was a good guy, maybe even to good for his own good, but Aaron didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened and he NEVER want to tell Paddy about the cutting. He knew that Paddy heart would probably stop, if he knew about it.

He just wanted to keep on doing it...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
